jfdmoddingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Galactic Polish Empire
The Galactic Polish Empire is a custom Sponsor for Civilization Beyond Earth.On the Steam Workshop It represents Poland. Background International Polish Empire Everything began once Poland's economy collapsed; citizens divided into factions which, after several years, created two separate estates. One of these estates followed the previous ways; the global path of existence, and soon history proved the paths weakness. The second faction, inspired by ancient nations, developed new laws, cultures, and values; denying old Gods and claims that, only through glory and action, humankind can achieve immortality. This meaningless revolution against global capitalism would have probably ended miserably, but the great unknown decided otherwise. New systems needed only a few great people to make one of the greatest technological jumps in the history of the human race. Nepal was the first country openly requesting guidence in this dark world. Three years later, Chile, encouraged by the Nepalese boom, invoted a Polish governor. Poland ended civil wars in several African republics, creating their first colony. Thus, the International Polish Empire was born. End of Era Humanity has always been afraid of the unknown. The technological advancement and political isolation turned the world against Poland. War ended without a single explosion, opponents' communication was blockaded in every possible way; proving how fragile old networks were. The most proud enemies were the most humilitated ones. It is known that some political leaders were forced to speak 'Poland can into space' thousands of time until death. This phrase became the synonym of complete surrender and self-debasement. The World responded with the Great Mistake. Poland believes that they are the only estate not responsible to it. Galactical Polish Empire The Great Mistake ended the unquestionable dominance of Polish Empire, which was no longer able to use their offensive orbital weapons. New war begun. The great battle over Kathmandu was won, but it also showed that immortality can bleed. The conflicts ended, and nations focused on survival in the new world. Poland greatly reduced their territory to the several Terra-Domes maintaining the climate of the old Earth. The Infinite Court has decided that there can be only one punishment for the Great Crime. The Empire was symbolically renamed and the first mission was launched into space. It was then decided that rotten people did not deserve a second chance. Trait Foreign Policies Leader Ziemowit Tytus is the leader of the Galactic Polish Empire. Background History After the Great Mistake, Ziemowit Tytus commanded the polish forces over Kathmandu, which were cut off from the rest of empire. Drawing enemy spacecraft into the atmosphere and using void-missiles ended in almost complete annihilation of both fleets, which was an outstanding victory for ten times lesser army. However, the Great Mistake ended the era of Space Hetmans, Poland focused on land defensive systems around the Terra-Domes. Unneeded innovative leader was an ideal choice for the avenging mission. Early Life Ziemowit Tytus was the eldest son, who had the privilege of joining the army (only one child from family could choose the warrior path). He was raised in Terraslavim, half-philosophy, half-religion, which main doctrine is respect to Earth. Intro Text Poland's future always lay in space. I mean, probably. It certainly wasn't on earth. Poland's rapid rise to international empire had turned many of earth's old nations against it. Then some incoherent rambling. And bam! Poland can into space. Who'd have known? *record scratches* So I suppose you're wondering how Poland got here? Well, me too. Me too. But according to the Last Sword, it was with the Great Mistake that Poland's imperial dominance came to an abrupt end, and, simultaneously, or perhaps a bit before or after, or not, launched its mission into space. What more is there to say? Who knows, really... Space Hetman Ziemowit Tytus had a precarious feat ahead of him: to command the Polish forces in space and to ensure their survival. Some say he is quite mad, you know? Known to babble incoherent ethics, probably Slovenian in origin rather than Polish. He appears to blame everyone for the Great Mistake. Well, you could probably ask him yourself and you'd get just as good an answer. Right? Credits * JFD - Code * Janboruta - Art * LastSword - Art, Concept, Writing References